Fire's Desire
by JudgmentDragon
Summary: What if Natsu knew everything? Who he was and what he had to do. But what if he didn't think he was strong enough? So he gets some help willingly and unwillingly.Rated M for adult themes. Lemon story.
I do not own Fairy Tail

This is a lemon story. Will contain spoilers from the manga. Lots of adult themes. Themes that people will be uncomfortable with. Dominance/Mind Control etc.

Erza had no idea what had just transpired. All she wanted to do was get some of her favourite Strawberry Cake out of her fridge, but before she knew what was happening a hand had wrapped around her mouth and within those few seconds she saw a dark red flame and then her vision blacked out, but she could still feel and what she did feel before her body gave out was something travelling down here throat, she couldn't really describe what it was, as it was nothing she had ever felt or tasted before, but if she had to give it a description it would be warm and wild.

And this is where we find Erza Scarlett, handcuffed to her own bed, blindfolded and naked.

"Let me go at once!" An enraged Erza yelled as she yanked at the metal that was around her wrists. "Let me go so I can kill you!"

"I don't really feel like being killed Ms. Scarlett" A voice mocked the scarlet haired mage. The voice Erza had heard hundreds of times. "So I won't be letting you go."

Erza knew that voice "Natsu?... Natsu is that you? What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!" she yanked more on the handcuffs, only for the tingling feeling on her arm to travel across her body to her chest making her nipples erect. Erza let out a quiet moan as the tingling travelled from her breasts to her pussy, as soon as it crossed her clit she almost came.

"Who knew that the strongest female of Fairy Tail, could be turned on so easily" Natsu mocked as he made the tingling sensation Erza was feeling travel across more of her body, making her moan louder.

"Natsu please stop." Erza pleaded to her guildmate. She tried to use her magic to summon one of her swords, the only thing she got was the faint outline of one her swords. "Why can't I use my magic?"

"The cuffs that I have used on you stop you from using your magic. Do you don't know how long I've waited for this? All the years of watching you walk around like everyone was beneath you. Stopping us every time some of us would try to have some fun, like fighting. So no Erza I won't stop. I am going to make you mine!"

And with that the blindfold Erza had on was removed, she blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the light. Erza looked down at her body and her eyes widened, her eyes gazed over her breasts to see a dark red energy travel across her body. "What is this Natsu?" once again she struggled against her bindings.

"This is a type of Fire Magic I developed a few years ago. You know that substance you swallowed before you fell unconscious." Erzas eyes widened even further, Natsu took that as a queue to continue. "It is, in essence, a way to control people, mind control if you will." Erza watched as Natsu raised his hand, it had this very dark red fire surrounding it nothing like she had ever seen the Dragon Slayer use before, the fire under her skin moved upwards towards her face, it was following his hand.

"Natsu please stop this isn't you." Erza pleaded.

"Oh yes it is, the one you know from the guild was something I put up to hide my true purpose." the fire crept closer to her neck. "You see what I truly want is defeat someone, this person may be too strong for me to handle by myself. So I decided to do something, this took me at least a year to create. And with it, I will create a small group of females, who will do everything for me, fight for me, pleasure me, whatever I want. At least 10 or so girls will be perfect. All extremely powerful and completely devoted to me! " Natsu's smile got larger as his hand made it to Erzas mouth.

Tears started well in Erzas eyes "What do you want from me?" She sobbed.

"I just want you Erza. You're beautiful, strong and I can tell that you will be an amazing fuck. You should be honored Erza, you're the fifth person to be consumed by this magic, why don't I introduce you to the fourth?" And with that, a dark red magic circle appeared in her room and from it Lucy Heartfilia appeared she was wearing black skinny jeans and a tank top and she had some normal grey flats as her shoes. Her hair was done into a braid with it flowing over her right shoulder. Her brown eyes were glistening and her lips had a brownish red lipstick on.

"My King, why have you summoned me?" She asked her eyes then roamed over the naked red haired mage. A massive smile spread over her face. "Do we have a new sister, my King?"

"Yes we do Lucy, why don't you show her what we do when you greet your king." Lucy quickly made her way over to Natsu and landed on her knees, she quickly pulled down his pants and grabbed his 18cm cock and started to slowly jerk it getting the blood flowing.

Lucy opened her mouth and took the whole cock down her throat like she had done hundreds of times before. Erza could only watch through watery eyes as she watched the girl who joined the guild not two months ago suck Natsus dick.

"You see Erza soon you will be doing exactly this." His charcoal black eyes roamed over her body. "But first, we need to complete this." Natsu moved his hand across her face. Erza started to thrash around violently trying to stop whatever was going to happen to her, but it was no use, she could feel her mind hazing from the sensation she felt earlier, it wasn't a tingling feeling she had before it was a warm burning like she was just close enough to feel the warmth but not harm her.

Natsu watched as her eyes glazed over and the fire that was under her skin begin to dwindle, a bright red glow appeared on Erzas body and as soon as it got to the point where her whole room was covered in the red light it died out. Erza now had a dark red mark going down her left thigh of a dragon's claw mark, Natsu couldn't believe how much sexier she looked with it. Natsu removed Erzas handcuffs, as he admired his acquisition he had totally forgotten about the blonde that was currently sucking his cock.

"That is enough Lucy." The said mage pulled off his cock, letting the saliva that had collected fall from her mouth onto her breasts. "You can go back to training now." Lucy nodded and disappeared with the same magic circle. Natsu turned back to Erza. "Stand up" she complied instantly, Natsu's smile grew. "Perfect, now Erza when we are around other people you will act normally." The red haired mage nodded. "Good, now get on your knees and suck." Erza got down on her knees slowly, she seemed to resist a bit, but that would soon change.

Erza had no idea what was happening the only thing that her mind seemed to comprehend was that she needed to service her new king. Erza started to slowly pump Natsu's cock making it go back to full mast. She opened her mouth and started to lick the tip, swirling her tongue around the head. Natsu groaned under Erza's ministration.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked he started to run his hand through her red hair.

Erza stopped her licking of Natsu's dick. "I read a lot of smut books, my King." Ahhh so that's where she learned this.

Natsu started to thrust more of his penis into her mouth, he could feel the back of her throat now, she had at least half of his cock. "Fuck Erza keep it up, I'm so close." Natsu grunted as he started to thrust, slowly gaining speed.

After several more thrusts, Natsu released his cum down the back of Erza's throat, the amount that was released made her eyes start to water.

"That was amazing Erza." The said cock sucker was now choking on the cum, she couldn't swallow the amount that had been released into her mouth.

"Did I do good, my King?" Erza asked as she had finally swallowed the cum.

"You did amazing, my scarlet haired princess." Erza's face lit up at the compliment.

"Now I believe it is time to fuck your little tight pussy, don't you think?"

Erza quickly stood up and pushed Natsu down onto the bed, to Natsu's surprise she straddled him. He guessed that some of the qualities that she had were still there. Erza was dripping wet now. She could feel Natsu's cock pulsing against her pussy lips waiting for her to envelope it.

"That was very bold of you." Natsu started to smirk. "Are you ready for the best thing in your life, my little slave?" Erza nodded quickly letting her scarlet hair fly around. "Good I want you to take your own virginity. Start riding." And with that Erza pointed the tip of Natsu's cock at her entrance and started to lower herself down.

Erza winced as Natsu's cock penetrated got for the first time. More and more of his shaft was swallowed by the red haired mage's pussy. It was extremely tight, Erza was a beautiful woman. He wondered what mother and daughter would look like together.

Once Erza was settled with Natsu's cock fully sheathed inside of her, she started to grind, remembering the things from the smut books she had read. Erza started to moan as she started to go up and down. The feeling she had was unbelievable even with her magic dominated mind she had wondered why she had not done this with someone earlier. Her pace quickened, Natsu's eyes were closed as he started to thrust in time with Erza, the feeling was incredible.

Natus felt like he should be the one in control, flipped Erza onto her back and strarted to thrust wildy into her core. Erza screamed at the change, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her first ever climax took over her body, her mouth opened into a silent scream. Natsu slowed down to let his new girl get use to the feeling, he wss only slowly thrusting in and out. He watched as Erza's heavy breathign slowed down to normal. He picked Erza up and placed on her stomach on the edge of her own bed.

Natsu looked at her perfect ass, Erza Scarlett was defentily one of the most sexiest people he had ever met. Without even saying a word Erza grabbed her ass cheeks pulling them apart to show her rose bud and her glistening pussy. Natsu couldn't decide which one to take. After an internal discussion he repostioned him self at Erza's sex and pushed back in, receiving a gasp from the Requip mage, Natsu started to pound at Erza making her rock back and forth on her bed moaning out his name. His speed was tremendous something only a god could get to... or a demon.

Erza had no idea how long it had been the only thing she could remember was that the pleasure she felt was the greatest thing to ever come from earthland. She knew Natsu had released himself inside of her mutiple times, she didn't care. The only thing she cared about now was serving her new king in anyway he asked. Killing someone? Done. Seducing a random male? Done. All she wanted to do was make him happy and if reducing herself to a commom whore, she would gladly do it. Natsu's new magic was dangerous.

* * *

So this is a story harem mind control fanfic I decided to write. Tell me what you think. Each chapter will have a new person joining till he has enough to take on Zeref. I will have flashbacks of how the other four people joined they will shown soon. Give me some ideas of who else Natsu could get. Remember to review.


End file.
